


Fuente Alemana

by neorymre



Series: Fuente Alemana [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorymre/pseuds/neorymre
Summary: Chile y Alemania tienen mucho que decirse el uno al otro, pero, ¿están realmente preparados para ello?
Relationships: Germany/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Fuente Alemana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera parte un two-shot que publiqué originalmente en Wattpad pero que debido a las circunstancias actuales de la plataforma decidí trasladar a AO3. Espero tener la segunda parte pronto.
> 
> (perdón si hay fallos históricos, no soy precisamente buena memorizando cosas xd)

Solían reunirse allí cuando los hermanos Beilschmidt iban a visitarlo. A los tres les encantaba ir porque los completos que servían eran riquísimos y el ambiente era agradablemente familiar para los extranjeros. No iban muchas veces seguidas para evitar sospechas (después de todo la gente común y corriente no debía saber que tres naciones se reunían allí para pasar el rato), por lo que podría decirse que ir a la Fuente Alemana en Concepción era un gusto que se daban una vez cada pares de años. Una ocasión especial para pasar el rato y charlar sobre los viejos tiempos.

Cuando terminaban satisfechos, pagaban y bajaban hacia el primer piso. Allí, Gilbert se sentaba en la barra y pedía una cerveza, pero Manuel y Ludwing se despedían de él y salían del local para dar un paseo por la ciudad.

A veces les gustaba visitar el campus de la Universidad de Concepción. Era un lugar bonito y espacioso, y a esas horas de la tarde habían estudiantes yendo de aquí para allá, personas jugando en la cancha y visitantes que iban para estar tranquilos un rato. Sin embargo no solían quedarse mucho tiempo allí.

Luego Manuel llevaba a Ludwing a el Mallplaza el Trébol, donde pasaban un par de horas comprando libros, o quizás viendo una película, o simplemente paseando. La tarde pasaba y el anochecer llegaba, y Gilbert debía de estar muy borracho como para poder volver al departamento que Manuel tenía en la ciudad y en el que siempre se quedaba, así que ambos debían de ir a buscarlo.

Manuel manejaba y Ludwing esperaba en silencio, mientras que detrás Gilbert decía muchas tonterías, intentando en vano aligerar el ambiente dada su borrachera. No había mucho de qué hablar entre el castaño y el rubio, en realidad, puesto que todo lo que tenían que decir se lo habían dicho ya durante el transcurso del día.

O eso querían creer.

Al cabo de tres o cinco días los hermanos se iban. Gilbert lloraba porque no quería dejar a su Manuelito solo (nunca se sabía si sería la última vez que se encontrasen), invadido por la nostalgia y el cariño que le tenía a aquella nación del sur. Ludwing, en cambio, siempre era distante a la hora de las despedidas. 

Manuel los iba a dejar al aeropuerto y ellos se iban, dejando al castaño con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Siempre sentía que faltaba algo.

Siempre pasaba un tiempo antes de volver a verlos por sus tierras nuevamente. A veces charlaba un poco con Ludwing en esas castrosas reuniones mundiales. Otras veces, se encontraba con Gilbert en casa de España, por casualidad. Incluso había ocasiones en las que Gilbert iba él solo a Santiago durante el año para verlo y recordar los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, la siguiente vez que un Beilschmidt cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su departamento en Concepción no tardó mucho en llegar. No obstante aquella sería una visita diferente a todas las anteriores.

Ludwing venía solo.

Eso sorprendió mucho al chileno, quien, de inmediato y casi preocupado, preguntó por su «tío» Gilbert. Después de saludar y dejar pasar al alemán, claro. Tampoco era un maleducado.

Ludwing le sonríe levemente, volteándose hacia él tras abrir su maleta, puesta sobre su cama. Manuel se queda extrañado; se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el pilar de la puerta, la que llevaba a la habitación en la que siempre se quedaban los germanos. La cama vacía junto a la ventana se sentía extraña; pesada, incómoda, abandonada. La cama que Gilbert usaba los hacía sentir, definitivamente, perdidos.

—Hungría lo invitó a pasar las vacaciones juntos a última hora —dice, a la vez que devolvía su mirada a su maleta—, y yo no quería estar solo, así que vine a visitarte.

Manuel parecía algo contrariado. ¿Alemania le había sonreído? Apoyó su peso sobre una pierna y miró con nerviosismo al rubio, que ahora comenzaba a sacar su ropa, perfectamente doblada. Manuel recordó el desorden propio en su clóset; con todas sus prendas arrugadas y amontonadas por donde cabían. Se avergonzó durante unos momentos.

—¿Viniste tan lejos para no estar solo? O sea... —Manuel traga saliva, sintiendo un extraño peso en la garganta— Italia te queda más cerca.

—Aquí es más tranquilo —le responde el rubio, volteándose hacia él. —Y me gusta estar contigo.

Manuel se sonroja y la conversación se da por terminada. Siente un nudo en la garganta y un apretón en el estómago. Estaba nervioso.

Prefiere dejar a Ludwing acomodarse tranquilamente, así que cierra la puerta y va a la cocina para ver qué cosas tenía que comprar para la once. Justo cuando verificaba cuántos panes le quedaban Ludwing salió de la habitación.

—Ah, ¿vas a comprar? Te acompaño —dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—No, quédate aquí no más. Yo voy solo... —le respondió, pero Ludwing negó con la cabeza, apoyando sus brazos en las encimeras que separaban la cocina del living y el comedor— Te veí' cansado.

—Tengo un poco de sueño, pero está bien —se encoje de hombros—. Además quería comprar algunas cosas.

—Ya bueno, vamos...

Se abrigaron un poco (la tarde estaba helada, claro) y salieron del departamento. Manuel no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, aún, pero no sabía porqué. Él y Alemania nunca se habían quedado completamente solos en las vacaciones (al menos no desde hacía montones de años) y siempre había sido Gilbert quien iniciaba las conversaciones más amenas y animadas. Ninguno de los dos era muy comunicativo, y eso provocaba que se sumieran en silencios que a la larga terminaban volcando la situación a la incomodidad.

Como siempre, en el auto no hablaba ninguno. La presencia de Gilbert hacía falta, y se notaba mucho. Se notaba desde que ambos se fijaron en la cama vacía, allá en el departamento. Manuel conducía y Ludwing miraba a través de la ventana.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado más cercano, sacaron un carrito de compras y comenzar a cotizar lo que iban a llevar. Lo primero y lo más importante: el pan.

Claro, era obvio. Cada vez que los dos primeros países con mayor consumo de pan en el mundo se reunían para comer juntos (mayormente para «cenar» o «tomar once», e incluso para el desayuno o para acompañar el almuerzo) el asunto del pan era uno muy serio. ¿Qué tipo de pan debían llevar? ¿Cuál era el más adecuado para la ocasión? ¿Cuál era el que más le gustaba a su invitado? Siempre era una decisión muy difícil, sin embargo...

—Creo que debemos llevar hallulla —dice Ludwing, lo cual deja desconcertado al más bajo, que de inmediato se voltea hacia su acompañante, que al igual que él miraba los panes.

Ludwing le devuelve la mirada.

—¿... Qué? —es lo primero que se le ocurre decir a Manuel— Pero...

—No nos compliquemos mucho esta vez —le responde el rubio—. Además me gusta mucho este pan...

Manuel se sintió alagado y, de pronto, se le subieron los humos.

¡Claro que le gustaba la hallulla! Si como el pan chileno no hay otro. ¡Su pan era el mejor del mundo!

Oh, vaya.

Ya se estaba pareciendo a Argentina. ¡Cálmate, Manuel! Que después te retan por creerte bueno en algo.

«¿Y vo' cuántos panes tení'?»

Se ríe de su propio mal chiste mientras que Ludwing iba a pesar el pan. Tampoco era mucho: cuatro para cada uno. Dos para la once y dos para el desayuno. Ya mañana verían qué comprar.

—Voy por cerveza —dice Alemania cuando deja la bolsa de pan en el canasto. Manuel asiente con la cabeza.

—Ya... Yo voy a ver qué más podemos llevar.

Se separaron. Manuel aún no podía librarse de esa sensación de que había algo que faltaba; algo que, de manera involuntaria, hacía que tanto él como Ludwing se sintieran lejanos, como si no se conocieran desde hacía casi dos siglos.

Quizás Gilbert era lo único que los unía.

De pronto se sintió algo triste. ¿De verdad no tenían más lazos que el hermano del alemán? Manuel siempre creyó que Ludwing le tenía cierto grado de confianza, pues había cosas que le decía o que sólo hacía frente a él y su hermano; recordaba que años atrás solían conversar durante horas sobre cualquier tema. A veces Ludwing le preparaba postres mientras le explicaba cómo hacerlos. Siempre le quedaban deliciosos. Y Manuel había heredado, de una u otra forma, esa pasión que el alemán tenía por los postres. Aprendía las recetas de Alemania, los preparaba con devoción, creaba los suyos y se los mostraba, emocionado, a su mentor; quien, orgulloso, solía revolverle el cabello mientras le decía «esta delicioso».

¿Cuándo había cambiado su relación?

Manuel añoraba esos tiempos. Los guardaba como los pocos momentos en los que realmente se sentía feliz y libre; libre de conflictos, preocupaciones y de la carga de sus propios actos pasados. Le agradaba pensar que Ludwing también le tenía cierto grado de cariño a esos recuerdos.

¿Acaso Ludwing recordaba esos momentos? Con lo fugaz que había sido su vida, y con las tragedias que había vivido, parecía casi imposible que, en su memoria, guardara cosas tan triviales como enseñarle a hacer postres a una pobre nación al sur del Nuevo Continente.

Su corazón se aceleraba mientras más pasos daba por los pasillos y empujaba el carrito con él, recordando con gran detalle cada momento pasado con Alemania, tanto en su juventud como en tiempos recientes. Todo comenzó cuando la ley de inmigración selectiva llevó a miles de habitantes de la Confederación Germana hacia la Patagonia, en 1845. Para esa época Alemania en sí no existía, pero aquél hecho había formado un importante lazo entre ellos que nadie nunca podría quitarles. Hicieron falta unos cuarenta años para que Chile volviera a ver a un germano a la cara; Prusia llegaba para modernizar el ejército del país y, junto con él, una de las mejores épocas de su vida. Gilbert se convirtió en su mártir y soporte para sobrellevar todo lo que había ido sufriendo durante años, y legró llenar el vacío que España e Inglaterra habían dejado en él. *

Recordaba cuando Gilbert se lo presentó, diciéndole con orgullo que era su hermano menor, un país bastante joven. En ese entonces, Manuel pensó que sólo sería una nación más que vendría a de vez en cuando por cortesía política a chequear cómo iba la colonización; pero se sorprendió cuando, poco a poco, fue tomándole más cariño a él que a las demás naciones que fueron a poblar zonas casi inhabitadas de su región: Más que a España, más que a Suiza, más que a Francia, más que a los hermanos italianos e incluso más que a Irlanda y al propio Inglaterra.

(Y más que al mismísimo Prusia, pero eso no hace falta mencionárselo)

Durante unos años tras el inicio de la prusianización, Alemania iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando; a veces acompañado por Hungría, a veces por Austria, y muchas otras veces por nanas y tutores que se aseguraban de que la nación se sintiera bien y estuviera seguro en cada lugar que visitaba, incluso cuando su propio hermano mayor estaba ahí para vigilarlo y consentirlo. A veces Manuel se cuestionaba si el menor iba a su casa para ver a Prusia o si, en el fondo, estaba ansioso por verlo a él otra vez; porque incluso cuando la modernización se acabó y Prusia se vio obligado a retomar sus funciones normales, Alemania siguió visitándolo una que otra semana, a veces ocupando unos pocos días libres y otras veces pasando sus vacaciones junto a él. Fueron esos tiempos los que Manuel atesoraba más que nada en el mundo; porque Ludwing solía soltarse más y él mismo abandonaba su rigidez obtenida tras su militarización para reírse un poco y tomar unas cervezas junto a el ya adolescente Alemania. Entonces pasaban sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se colaban en el bar más lleno que encontraban para beber y pasarla bien con algunas mujeres que pasaban por su lado. Pero también habían ocasiones en las que, simplemente, se iban a una cabaña en medio de la nada y se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, con Chile bebiendo vino tinto y Alemania preparando kuchen de manzana. Ocasiones que ambos aprovechaban para conocerse mejor y pasarla bien en un ambiente de tranquilidad.

Recordaba, también, aquél período de entre-guerras en el que había conocido la parte más débil y sensible de Alemania. Lo vio demacrado tras la primera y al borde de la desesperación tras la segunda, abrumado por no poder ver a su hermano y sintiéndose culpable de aboslutamente todo. Chile lo comprendió, lo acogió en su casa, lo escondió en su pequeño rincón del mundo y lo dejó quedarse todo el tiempo que necesitaba para conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para volver a su hogar y enfrentar sus problemas. Manuel no sólo vio el abrumador silencio en el que Ludwing se mantenía en aquella época, sino que también la sintió tan dolorosa como la debía de haber sentido él y cargó su peso durante todos esos meses en los que Alemania se quedó en el sur, e incluso más, preocupándose tanto por él como por su antiguo mentor.

¿Fue esa, entonces, la época en la que su relación cambió por completo?

Manuel frunce el ceño; no, no era eso. Las cosas entre ambos habían estado extrañas desde hacía un tiempo antes de las guerras; quizás un par de décadas después de conocerse, a inicios de los 1900's. Cuando Ludwing comenzó a crecer rápidamente y se consolidaba, poco a poco, como una fuerte nación en Europa. Entonces Manuel se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo —ninguno de los dos lo era, en realidad—, y que tanto el europeo como él ya no se veían con los mismos ojos, ni sentían lo mismo que sentían antes.

Manuel se detuvo, en medio del pasillo de los dulces. Pensó un poco. ¿Qué sentía, porqué lo hacía, desde cuándo había sido así? Muchas preguntas llegaron a su mente tras su reflexión, acompañados por el sonido de sus latidos en su oído. «Bum, bum, bum».

Se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a pensar en eso?

«Bum, bum, bum». Seguía escuchando sus malditos latidos mientras seguía echando cosas en el carro. «Bum, bum, bum». De pronto recordó a Gilbert, y en cómo éste insinuaba cosas que, en esos años, Manuel no comprendía. Cosas sobre él y Ludwing.

Pareciera ser que Gilbert se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos y actitudes mucho antes que el propio Manuel. 

Un momento, ¿a caso Gilbert había hecho todo eso a propósito...?

«Cálmate, Manuel —se dijo a sí mismo, intentando calmar su palpitar—, te estái' imaginando puras weas». 

Se relamió los labios e inhaló una bocanada de aire una última vez antes de comenzar a avanzar; no obstante choca el carro con alguien a penas da un paso.

—¡Ah, chuta, perdón!

Alza la vista. Alemania lo miraba con preocupación; no parecía adolorido. Más bien había parado el carro con su mano libre, mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía unas cuantas cosas. Manuel se quedó mirándolo, estático, hipnotizado como si nunca le hubiera visto los ojos al alemán; y Ludwing le devolvió la mirada hasta que se le ocurrió hablar y romper el contacto visual desviando la mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, sin girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos otra vez— Te ves muy pálido, ¿no estás enfermo?

Manuel asiente con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. —S-Sí, sí, no te preocupí', estaba pensando no más. Ha-Hace frío, ¿no? —ríe nervioso. Ludwing lo mira con duda, pero no hace más preguntas al respecto. Deja las cosas en el carro.

—¿Ya echaste todo lo que necesitas? —dice, mientras avanzaban hacia una caja.

—Sí, no era tanto tampoco...

Cuando llega la hora de pagar, Manuel propone pagar a medias, pero Ludwing se ofreció a pagarlo todo.

—Pero cómo vái' a pagar todo, si erí' mi invitado... —se queja Manuel. Ludwing ríe levemente. Manuel siente el corazón en la garganta.

—Tranquilo, está bien así —dice mientras saca su billetera—. Tampoco creas que me vas a deber un favor o algo así.

—Mhm... —Manuel hace mueca, pero deja a Ludwing pagar las cosas. No puede evitar seguir con sus pensamientos extraños mientras observaba la figura del alemán, pensando en cuándo había crecido desde la primera vez que lo vio.

«¿Cómo le hará para tener esos bíceps? ¡Y ese six-pack! —piensa, mirándolo desde atrás— Y esa espalda, tan fuerte...»

—Qué sexy...

—¿Qué?

—¿Q-Qué?

Ludwing se voltea hacia él, algo sonrojado. Manuel se pone rojo hasta las orejas.

—Na-Nada, jaja —esas risas nerviosas ya le estaban desagradando. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como antes estando junto a Alemania? Parecía volverse cada vez más tonto.

—Cla-Claro... —Ludwing voltea hacia adelante. Manuel traga saliva. Deciden no seguir hablando por el resto del trayecto.

Estando nuevamente en el departamento de Manuel, y habiendo guardado las cosas en su lugar, Ludwing decide entretenerse haciendo algunos dulces. Manuel, como espectador, observaba con atención cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada comentario del rubio, embobado por su apariencia. Parecía tan irreal que un tipo como Alemania —fuerte, rudo, alto, intimidante— pudiese hacer algo con tanta pasión y ternura. Y que encima se tomara el tiempo y la paciencia para enseñarle a alguien tan torpe para cocinar como lo era Manuel, que siempre o le echaba mucha sal a la comida o mezclaba cosas que a los demás se le hacían desagradables.

—Manuel, ¿quieres probar?

Se preguntó, entonces, ¿cómo habían pasado de ser amigos íntimos a simples conocidos que sólo se veían porque Gilbert los juntaba?


	2. Memorias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, disculpa más larga al final <3

Ludwing no era precisamente una persona que sabía cómo manejar sus propios sentimientos. Y, de hecho, desde lo sucedido con Veneciano no se había puesto a pensar en ello otra vez, porque realmente no quería pasar por una situación en donde sus emociones se vieran comprometidas nunca más. 

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Gilbert comenzó a rememorar el pasado —una noche después de tomar unas cervezas y sentirse algo nostálgico—, sentimientos que había creído olvidar volvieron para merodear por sus pensamientos todos los días.

—¿No recuerdas cuando conociste a Manueeeeel?? Nunca te había visto taaan feliz... ¡Hip! —murmuraba Gilbert, entre risas e hipo, mientras Ludwing le intentaba poner su chaqueta— ¡Hip! ¿Recuerdaaaasss?

El rubio frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. Habían pasado tantas cosas en su —relativamente— corta vida, que pocas veces se ponía a pensar en el pasado. Sin embargo, a partir de ese día, cada vez que intentaba dormir, cada vez que intentaba estar en tranquilidad y silencio, cada vez que veía pasar personas por la calle que le recordaban a él, cada vez que intentaba no pensar en ello y cada vez que alzaba su mirada hacia un cielo despejado, recordaba aquella época de su vida en la que, quizás, había sido más feliz de lo que había sido nunca.

—Manuel... Sí, creo que recuerdo —murmuró, antes de cargar a su borracho hermano en su espalda.

Lo conoció antes de la guerra; en ese entonces Ludwing era muy joven y algo tímido, pero había logrado conectar con Manuel de una forma muy íntima. Él parecía comprenderle mejor que nadie más; si no quería hablar de algo, no lo molestaba. Si quería salir a dar un paseo, él lo seguía por las orillas de la playa. Si tenía ganas de emborracharse, Manuel lo escabullía en los bares y le conseguía unas buenas cervezas. Y si estaba intranquilo, Manuel lo calmaba cantándole una canción mientras tocaba la guitarra, su instrumento favorito. 

Antonio le había enseñado a tocarla, en uno de sus pocos arrebatos de paternidad con la entonces capitanía, y con el paso de los años Manuel había aprendido a perfeccionar sus técnicas. Así que, cada vez que se encontraba melancólico, se ponía a tocar una de sus letras, cuidadosamente guardadas en una libreta que tenía desde hacía muchísimos años. Pocos eran los afortunados de haberla leído por completo, y Ludwing era uno de ellos.

—Esta canción es secreta, y se va a quedar solo entre nosotros dos, ¿ya? —le decía el castaño, guiñándole un ojo. Y Ludwing asentía efusivamente, solo para volver a escuchar la bella voz de Manuel una vez más, cantando una de sus letras que, al parecer, iban dirigidos a alguien muy especial en su corazón. En secreto, a Ludwing le gustaba pensar que esas canciones iban para él.

Antes de la guerra, la relación entre ambos era cercana, y llena de confianza mutua. Manuel sabía que Ludwing jamás le diría a alguien más acerca de su libreta, y Ludwing estaba seguro de que aquella seguridad que Manuel le tenía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no querer decepcionarlo de ninguna forma. Además, sabía que, estando a su lado, nada malo le podría pasar.

—¿Qué cocinamos hoy? —le preguntó Manuel, mientras abría la despensa para ver qué tenía en su reserva. Ludwing lo vio fruncir el ceño durante unos  
segundos, para luego volverse hacia él, sonriente— ¿Hmh?

—Ah... —Ludwing no sabía qué decir. Manuel lo captó, y suspiró, divertido.

—Bien, a mí gusto será —dijo, casi para sí mismo—. Ven, ayúdame. ¿Has probado la cazuela alguna vez?

Antes de la guerra, sí... En esa época,  
viajaba lo más que podía para poder ver a Manuel, incluso si las cosas estaban algo complicadas para él. Ludwing no sabía porqué —no en ese entonces—, pero siempre tenía ganas de estar con la nación sudamericana y hablar con él todo el día, o incluso solo estar junto a su lado, viéndolo cocinar o componer una de sus bellas canciones. Tal vez solo para leer un libro bajo el atardecer, a su lado, mientras tomaban una taza de té.

—¡Aah, mira! —exclamaba Manuel, cada vez que lo veía en el puerto— ¡Estái' muy grande! ¿Cuánto creciste ya?

Ludwing sueltó una risa pequeña. —Solo cinco centímetros, no es para tanto.

Cierto era que su crecimiento había sido acelerado, y eso parecía preocupar a Manuel; sin embargo, jamás dejó que Ludwing notara sus malos sentimientos (y el alemán solo logró desifrarlos leyendo sus poemas con mucha atención). Para eso, intentaba distraerlo  
con diversas actividades, como cocinar juntos o ir al bosque a recolectar frutos. Siempre que se encontraba con Manuel, lo veía con una gran sonrisa, alegre de verlo otra vez.

—Ya estái' grande, ¿no? —dijo Manuel, efusivo, una vez cuando se encontraba algo bebido, y con algo de malicia en su voz, continúa— ¿Creís' que a tu hermano le importe que te lleve a un pub? No, mejor, no le digái' na'a. Mira, ven.

Ludwing sonrió, y siguió a Manuel por las calles de la ciudad, atento a sus palabras. En ese tiempo, Manuel hablaba mucho. O, tal vez, solo hablaba mucho cuando se encontraba con él, porque las otras naciones parecían tener la impresión de que Manuel no era tan amigable como lo eran sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, Alemania siempre lo vio como una persona que tenía mucho cariño para dar, y que quería —y necesitaba— que alguien le devolviera todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a entregar, y mucho más.

Por eso Ludwing no se sorprendió cuando, un día, al llegar a esa pequeña cabaña al sur, lo vio triste. Sus lágrimas descendían por sus rojizas mejillas, y su aspecto estaba tan descuidado que parecía no estar en sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en su vida, Alemania reconfortó a una persona con el corazón roto.

El no verlo en el puerto había sido su primera bandera roja, y al llegar a la cabaña se había sentido muy confundido. No sorprendido, porque sabía que todas las personas lloran; pero sí confundido ante sus razones para estar triste.

Así que, tras dejar caer su maleta de la  
pura impresión, y quedarse estático durante unos segundos, mientras Manuel (asustado) no encontraba lugar donde esconderse, corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Alemania! —soltó el castaño, con la voz temblorosa— No me acordaba de que llegábai' hoy...

—Tranquilo —murmuró—. Este día será secreto, ¿sí? Se va a quedar entre nosotros dos...

El castaño asintió lentamente, mientras seguía lagrimeando. Entonces, tras un par de minutos, comenzó con su historia.

Parecía extraño, pero era la verdad. Manuel había estado enamorado de Arthur durante años, tal vez siglos, y éste le había decepcionado. Manuel jamás le dijo lo que sentía por él, pero Inglaterra parecía haberlo deducido, pues un sutil rechazo había sido suficiente para que Manuel explotara en llanto al llegar a su casa, y se olvidase por completo de la visita de Alemania. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hacia su lugar especial en el mundo, encerrándose, y creyendo que pasaría sus penas en la soledad, hasta que Ludwing cruzó el umbral de esa puerta que lo separaba del cruel mundo exterior.

—Lo siento... —balbuceaba Manuel, aún   
entre llantos, aferrándose a la chaqueta del rubio— Perdóname, Ludwing...

—Tranquilo —murmuró, acariciándo su cabeza. Tuvo el impulso de darle un beso en la frente (impropio de él) pero se contuvo.

Pasaron unas tardes juntos, conviviendo en la cabaña y tratando de distraerse juntos haciendo sus actividades preferidas, antes de que Ludwing se preparase para volver a casa. Manuel había adoptado una expresión dura después de haberse descompuesto en frente de un amigo cercano, y no había sonreído ni un solo día. Aparentemente, Manuel creía que, lo mejor para sí mismo, era dejar de mostrar el cariño y la admiración en su rostro. Ahora no parecía más que un serio Jefe de Estado, observando todo a su alrededor con fríaldad.

—¿Seguro de que vas a estar bien? —le preguntó el rubio, mientras cerraba su maleta. Manuel, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se encogió de hombros (aunque Ludwing no podía verlo).

—He estado solo en muchos momentos difíciles —le respondió, neutro—. Esto es una mierda comparado a una guerra civil.

Alemania se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo responder. Tomó su maleta y se volteó hacia el castaño, serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—Ya, tranquilo —Manuel suspiró, bajando la mirada—. De verdad voy a estar bien.

Se acercó a Ludwing y se quedó plantado frente a él, observándolo. Ludwing alza sus cejas, algo incómodo —avergonzado— por la cercanía entre ambos.

—¿Seguro...? Puedo quedarme unos días... —bajó su mirada hacia la boca de Manuel, que parecía estar acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

El castaño rió. Por primera vez en dos semanas, sus labios se alzaron en curva para dibujar una sonrisa. Manuel alzó su mano hacia el rostro de Ludwing, se puso de puntillas, y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

Fue corto, y probablemente para Manuel fue un simple juego, pero para Ludwing —una nación joven, que mentalmente recién entraba a su adultez— fue una gran revelación. Un beso (su primer beso) que sacó a flote todos sus sentimientos por aquél país sudamericano.

Se quedó perplejo, observando a Manuel sonreír. —¿Por qué...? 

—No lo sé —respondió el castaño, divertido, bajando su mano desde el cuello de Ludwing hasta llegar a su brazo, acariciándolo—. No lo sé, Alemania. Creo que... Creo que tú puedes comprenderme mejor. Pero... Esto se queda en secreto, ¿ya? Tu hermano puede matarme...

Ludwing sonríe débilmente. —Sí, será un secreto.

Se despidieron en el puerto, prometiéndose que se volverían a ver pronto para hablar de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, pocos meses después inició la guerra. No pudieron contactarse, posiblemente por prohibiciones del jefe de Manuel, que había querido mantenerse neutral en el conflicto.

—A veces sí lo extraño —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras le escribía una carta a su hermano. Tras él, en la cama, Italia se remueve, quejándose.

—¿Alemania...? —lo llamó, entre sueños. El rubio suspira, y deja su pluma sobre la mesa. —Alemania... Ven... Hace frío...

Se levantó, tratando de no hacer ruido, y se estiró un poco antes de quitarse las botas para recostarse junto a Feliciano. El castaño se acurrucó en su pecho para volver a dormir; sin embargo, Ludwing se quedó despierto bastante tiempo, inquieto, pensando en lo horrible que era estar con una persona mientras anhelas abrazar a otra.

Pero no podía hacer mucho más en su situación. Manuel estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, envuelto en sus propios problemas, e Italia era la persona con la que Ludwing pasaba más tiempo durante esa época. Estar con él parecía la opción más obvia para no sentirse solo en lo tiempos difíciles. Y, con paso de los años, creyó que había aprendido a amarlo.

Claro que estaba equivocado, pero, ¿quién podría decírselo? Nadie más que él mismo sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a Manuel, y ni siquiera Italia había sido capaz de deducir qué pasaba con Alemania cuando su relación llegó a un punto de quiebre. Terminaron poco antes de que la guerra también lo hiciese, pero no se habían distanciado tanto como para que las demás naciones notaran que algo había pasado entre ellos. Más bien, parecían ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

Una vez Alemania fue derrotado, Manuel estaba enfadado. Aún estando preocupado por las consecuencias que el salitre sintético podría tener en su débil economía, Manuel había recibido a Ludwing con los brazos abiertos, ayudándolo a recuperarse de sus heridas. Incluso si sus charlas ya no eran igual de animadas que antes, o si sus pasteles ya no tenían el mismo sabor dulce, Chile estaba feliz de ayudarlo.

—Ponte cómodo aquí —le dijo, mientras le acomodaba la almohada de la cama—. Perdón por tener que quedarnos aquí en Santiago, pero tengo que trabajar...

—Tranquilo —le respondió Alemania, tratando de no sonar desanimado—. No me voy a quedar muchos días. También tengo que volver al trabajo.

Manuel se quedó mirándolo, inquieto. Ludwing se acercó a él, despacio, y dejó su pequeña maleta sobre el colchón. Estaban en silencio, hasta que Manuel alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio.

—A veces, está bien tomarse un descanso —murmuró, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sin embargo, Ludwing mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su maleta—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿ya? Estas cosas pasan...

Ludwing cerró sus ojos, y suspiró, mientras Manuel dejaba caer su mano.

El mundo parecía ser tan amargo, y ni siquiera Manuel con su voz y su guitarra lograban subirle los ánimos. Así que cuando volvió a casa, un par de semanas después de estar con Manuel, las cosas seguían igual de feas para él.

Las reuniones mundiales tras la guerra habían sido muy tensas, y se podía notar (sobre todo) en las grandes naciones. Alemania siempre estaba en silencio, escuchando, a la vez que —disimulando— trataba de mirar qué hacía Manuel. Casi siempre estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, observando a Estados Unidos hablar, casi con molestia. Esa parecía ser una actitud que se presentaba en todas las naciones latinas, pero las reacciones de Manuel ante Alfred eran bastante... Curiosas.

—¡... Y por eso, yo soy el héroe! HAHAHAHA!

Cierto era que el norteamericano llegaba a ser bastante molesto, así que tampoco especulaba demasiado sobre eso. Aún así, lo tenía en mente, como un dolor de cabeza que le molestaba unos pocos días al mes.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Tomemos un descanso! —dijo Inglaterra, algo enfadado con Estados Unidos— América, tenemos que hablar.

Ludwing les echó un vistazo a ambos antes de voltearse hacia el lugar de Manuel, quien también observaba al par (de nuevo, esa picadura en la cabeza se hacía más presente). Entonces, y de manera súbdita, Manuel abandonó la sala, sin que nadie más que Ludwing le prestase atención.

Quizo levantarse para ir tras él, pero Italia Veneciano le tomó la manga del uniforme y lo obligó a quedarse sentando. Ludwing se quedó sorprendido, y tensó sus hombros cuando Veneciano le habló.

—Uh, no —murmuró el sureño, negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado—. Mira, ve lo que pasa.

Ludwing frunció el ceño, pero se volteó otra vez hacia el asiento; y, ahora, Argentina (quien normalmente se sentaba junto a Chile), ya no estaba en su lugar.

—Creo que hay personas con las que no debemos juntarnos —siguió Feliciano, despacio—. Sobre todo con aquellas que aún cargan con heridas. Dejemos que sanen antes, ¿si? Ve~

Frente a ellos, Francia los observaba con una sonrisilla.

—Ustedes dos, ¿eh? No estarán planeando nada malo, ¿hmh? —les dijo, casi divertido, antes de beber un sorbo de su taza de café— Y esos dos allá, escabulléndose... —suspira— Sí que le enseñé bien a mi sobrino —hablaba de Argentina—. Pero cada vez que se juntan, suceden cosas malas. Son como el dúo de la mala suerte. 

Y Francia tenía razón, porque todo empeoró con la depresión económica, y Alemania no había podido visitar a Chile, quien había sido la nación más afectada por la crisis. Quizo hacerlo, pero él también estaba ocupado lidiando con sus propios problemas. Intercambiaron una que otra carta, cada vez más distantes, influidos por el creciente conflicto ideológico que se estaba formando en el mundo.

Se sentía, en parte, culpable. Y trataba de reconfortarse a sí mismo escribiendo cartas que jamás envió, ni enviaría. Una de ellas decía así:

«Para: J.M. González

Querido (¿puedo decirte así?) Manuel,

Hoy me he enterado por parte de un informante que has sufrido de un colapso hace unos días, y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quiero mandar todo el trabajo a la mierda para ir contigo ahora mismo, abrazarte fuerte y decirte cuánto te amo.

Quiero, pero no puedo.

Desearía que todo fuese más fácil. Estoy seguro de que, a día de hoy, me odias, porque sé que te he causado un daño casi irreversible, y ni así me digno a aparecerme a tu lado y rogarte perdón de rodillas (sé que eso te encantaría, creo que te conozco lo suficiente). A veces, también, desearía que fueras tú el que me busque y me saque de este infierno. Estoy tan cansado, Manuel, que creo que podría quedarme dormido hasta el fin de los tiempos, a tu lado.

Tenías razón cuando decías que hay peores cosas que un corazón roto, pero te equivocabas al decir que dolía menos que cualquier otra crisis. Y, a riesgo de sonar como un egoísta, voy a decir que jamás me había sentido tan destrozado como ahora que no puedo verte.

Mierda, sí. Suena egoísta. Suena como si creyera que mi gente no ha sufrido ya demasiado, como si no me importara su dolor, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es estúpido, pero te extraño. Espero que, cuando te vea otra vez, me culpes por todo tu sufrimiento, porque tal vez así sienta que me libero un peso de encima.»

Claro que algún momento se le ocurrió tomar el papel y ponerlo en un sobre sellado para enviárselo a Manuel, pero creyó que el chileno merecía una confesión más digna que eso. Así que se guardó para sí no solo esa carta, sino que decenas de otras más en las que depositó todos sus sentimientos, de amor y tristeza, expresándose como si Manuel fuese a leerlas alguna vez. 

Cuando sus ánimos parecían levantarse, comenzó sus planes para viajar al Nuevo Continente y visitar a Manuel de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, lo que siguió a continuación había sucedido de forma muy rápida.

El gobierno le había estado ocultando cosas; tratados, planes a futuro, una nueva ideología nacionalista que se alzaba desde las calles. Tan ensimismado estaba en su propia depresión que había olvidado por completo a su gente, y sus jefes habían aprovechado su debilidad para realizar acciones de guerra a sus espaldas. De pronto, se encontraba en una nueva alianza con Italia, y esta vez se les había unido Japón.

Durante la duración de la guerra, no escribió cartas, y tampoco las recibió. Ludwing supuso que su relación con Manuel (si es que para ese momento tenían alguna relación) se quebrantó definitivamente, así que le dedicó menos tiempo a llorar y más a centrarse en planes y estrategias de batalla. Quería que el conflicto terminase lo antes posible, para tener menos bajas en su población. 

Poco podía hacer si su gobierno seguía ocultándole cosas, pero al menos intentaba sabotear algunos archivos de vez en cuando, o fallar tiros a propósito, o darle información al enemigo de forma anónima...

Entonces, después de años que parecieron eternos, llegó el fin de la segunda guerra. Los rumores decían que Alemania había ido a esconderse a Argentina, pero en realidad estaba junto a su preciado Manuel, martirizándose día a día por haber abandonado a su gente y a su propio hermano. Pero ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo, y había sido el propio Manuel quien viajó miles de kilómetros para rescatarlo y resguardarlo en su preciada cabaña, sin decirle a nadie que estaban juntos, cumpliendo así esa pequeña fantasía que Ludwing creía imposible.

Chile hacía lo que podía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Trataba de distraerlo de los problemas del exterior; preparándolo para afrontar la situación con madurez y eficacia, incluso si él también sufría por la aparente pérdida de Prusia. No sonreía como antes, y tampoco era cariñoso y comprensivo, pero su mera compañía era suficiente para Ludwing.

A veces, ambos se quedaban en silencio, fuera de la cabaña, sentados en una cómoda silla de madera con cojines sosteniendo sus espaldas, contemplando la hermosa vista de la Cordillera de los Andes u oyendo los suaves ruidos de la naturaleza. Más de una vez Manuel se había quedado dormido ante la paz que irradiaba la situación, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ludwing. Él los cubría a ambos con una calentita manta de lana, y dormía a su lado hasta que uno de los dos despertaba, generalmente por el hambre.

Entonces volvían a su rutina de frialdad y distancia. Aquellas tardes contemplando a la cordillera parecían ser sus únicas instancias de verdadera intimidad.

Pero hubo una excepción.

Una noche, mientras Alemania le escribía una carta a Italia, Manuel entró a su habitación, ebrio por el vino, y deambuló por el cuarto murmurando cosas sin sentido. Ludwing, que estaba acostumbrado a las repentinas borracheras de Manuel —que mucho le recordaban a las de su hermano Gilbert—, lo dejó pasar, y terminó su carta con tranquilidad antes de que el castaño comenzara a hablarle directamente.

—Hmh... Qué curioso... —canturreó por encima del hombro— ¿Italia, eh?

Ludwing se sonrojó, y se dio un giro veloz, solo para encontrarse con un Manuel sonriendo bobamente.

—Hmh~ —dijo, divertido, mirándolo desde arriba— ¿Es tu novio? Hehe...

Alemania suspira. Era sabido que Manuel se emborrachaba todas las noches, tratando de ahogar sus penas, y aunque intentaba que Ludwing no lo notara, había madrugadas en las que lo encontraba llorando sobre la mesa, borracho, balbuceando cosas que Ludwing no lograba entender. Siempre lloraba, y siempre estaba a pasos de un coma etílico, pero esa vez parecía no haber bebido tanto y, de hecho, lucía una sonrisa genuina por primera vez en (tal vez) años.

¿Tal vez el vino causaba un efecto distinto al de la cerveza o el pisco? Alemania no lo sabía con seguiridad, pero de todos modos hizo lo que hacía todos los días en los que se encontraba a su cuidador borracho.

Más o menos.

Lo cargó en su hombro a pesar de sus quejas, y lo llevó hasta su habitación para dejarlo en su cama. Pero Manuel tenía otros planes.

Cuando lo dejó en el colchón, el castaño  
tenía una expresión de enfado. Ludwing lo miró desconcertado durante unos segundos, hasta que Manuel sonrió, y lo  
agarró de los cachetes para besarlo.

Este beso era diferente al primero, con distintas intenciones. Este beso sentía caliente y apresurado, como si ambos hubiesen estado esperando por ese momento, y no estuviesen dispuestos a esperar más. Se besan sin detenerse, respirando a medias (Ludwing estaba seguro que más de una vez inspiró y exhaló por la boca), mordiéndose los labios, y el rubio, torpemente, pasa sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Manuel para poder tocarle el vientre.

Sin embargo, con la cabeza un poco más fría, Ludwing intenta separarse, pero Manuel lo tiene fuertemente agarrado. Pronto, cruza sus piernas por sobre la espalda baja del rubio, y termina por apegarlo completamente a su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarlo, comienza a bajar una de sus manos por el cuello de Ludwing, provocándole escalofríos. Se frotan por encima de la ropa durante unos momentos, hasta que (por fin) Ludwing es capaz de recuperar su fuerza de voluntad, y se separa de Manuel.

Él lo mira, sonriente, con los labios rojos y un poco hinchados, mientras que Alemania trata de recuperar el aliento. De alguna forma, sus extremidades habían quedado entrelazadas, y sus entrepiernas seguían rozando.

—Estás borracho —puntualizó Alemania, como si Chile no lo supiera.

Este suelta una carcajada. —Ya, ¿y? Soy conciente de lo que hago.

Entonces se mueve un poco, y presiona aún más su erección contra la de Alemania.

—¡Uy! Perdón...

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sus ojos miel le recorrían todo el cuerpo y sus mejillas rojas decoraban su rostro, dándole la apariencia una falsa inocencia. De vez en cuando se relamía los labios, y el observar a Ludwing hipnotizado por su rostro le provocó una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ya llegamos demasiado lejos como para echarnos para atrás ahora —dijo Manuel, apoyándose en sus codos para estar más cerca del alemán. —Me gusta que te preocupes por mi consentimiento, pero aún me queda algo de mi Pepito Grillo aquí arriba.

El alemán le sonrió débilmente. Acarició su rostro con un dedo, dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón le decía que hiciese. Manuel, con un rostro somnoliento, cierra sus ojos y deja que la caricia llegue a más, permitiéndole a Ludwing pasarle la mano por la mejilla. Pero, por más que el rubio quisiese hacer más que solo besarlo y decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre él —incluso si para ese momento había decidido ocultar sus semtimientos hacia Manuel—, no estaba seguro de que el castaño estuviese en posición de consentir, o de siquiera entender la situación por completo. 

—Perdón —murmura, para luego levantarse de la cama. Manuel lo mira con una expresión de lástima, pero no le dice nada—, si no hubieras bebido...

Manuel aparta la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía a su lado. 

—Ya sé... —masculla, molesto— Para la próxima, mejor nos emborrachamos juntos.

Ludwing suspira, y comienza a arreglar su cabello mientras camina hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, Manuel lo detiene, agarrándolo de la muñeca. Alemania se voltea hacia él, curioso. Manuel lo mira como si estuviera a punto de largarae a llorar, con sus cejas curvas y su labio temblando.

—Ludwing... ¿Tú sí me quieres, no?

Él se queda sorprendido durante unos segundos, con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, y preocupado por sus palabras. ¿Qué había pasado en todos esos años en los que no se habían visto?

Saca una pequeña sonrisa, y asiente con la cabeza. 

—Sí te quiero, Manuel —dice, en voz baja, mientras poco a poco él iba quedándose dormido—. Pero ahora no es el momento.

Él asiente con la cabeza, y finalmente se quedó dormido. Ludwing lo cubrió con las mantas, y se mantuvo a su lado, observándolo, pensando y acariciando su rostro con delicadeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo ensimismado en su rostro.

Entonces se levantó, y abandonó la habitación en silencio. Volvió a la suya, y releyó la carta que le había escrito a Feliciano, diciéndole que estaba muy preocupado por él, y que le enviara cartas de vuelta, incluso después de lo ocurrido en la guerra.

Suspira nuevamente. Dobla la carta, y la introduce en un sobre que había preparado antes. A la mañana siguiente fue muy temprano a enviarla, y cuando regresó se encontró con un Manuel con resaca, tomando una taza de té mientras miraba fijamente la pared frente a él.

—¿Qué mierda hice anoche? —preguntó una vez Ludwing abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

El alemán suspira. —Bueno...

—No —lo interrumpió, cerrando sus ojos y masajeando sus cienes—, olvídate de eso. De todo. No lo digas nunca más.

Ludwing asiente, y ambos siguen su día, intranquilos. En el fondo, sabía que rechazarlo había sido la mejor idea. Si había reaccionado de esa forma ante lo que no ocurrió, no se podía ni imaginar cómo habría sido si sí hubiese ocurrido.

Unas semanas después, Alemania se sentía listo para regresar a su hogar, y dejó a Manuel para enfrentarse a su nueva vida. Con todo el papeleo, las reuniones, los regaños y los conflictos en su hogar, ahora partido en dos, Ludwing tenía su cabeza lo suficientemente ocupada como para no pensar en Manuel.

—Hey, hey! My friend! ¡Te desapareciste por mucho tiempo! —de vez en cuando tenía que reunirse con Alfred, que se aseguraba que todo anduviese bien en “su parte de Alemania”. —¿Dónde te fugaste, eh?

Alemania suspira, mientras Alfred le da unas palmadas en la espalda. Ordena unos papeles que tenía en mano, y sin mirar a Estados Unidos, contesta.

—Estaba en el sur —dijo, simple, pero Alfred puso tal cara de horror (tal vez creyendo que ese sur era Italia), que tuvo que aclararse—, de tu continente. América del Sur.

Eso pareció aliviar al de gafas, que se subió a la mesa para sentarse. Alemania prefirió la silla.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Alfred de pronto, sonriendo. No de alegría, sino de satisfacción. Ludwing lo observó, confundido—. ¿Qué? Tengo que mantener vigilados a eos chicos. Un día de estos podrían caer en manos de Iván, ¿sabes?

Alemania pone sus ojos en blanco, mientras continúa con el papeleo. Alfred, en cambio, sigue hablando.

—Y sobre todo, tengo que vigilar a Manuel —eso llamó la atención de Ludwing, que despegó su vista de los documentos para prestarle atención—. Casi nos vamos en guerra por una pelea de bar hace unos años. Causó conflicto por Panamá. Y no quiso declararle la guerra al Eje hasta las rondas finales. Intento ayudarlo en su economía, pero es tan terco, ¿sabes? Al parecer no le caigo bien.

Ludwing se mantuvo en silencio.

—Hay muchas cosas sobre él que me dan curiosidad... —dijo Alfred, apartando su vista de Ludwing, enfocándose en un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared— No fue capaz de independizarse por sí solo, pero ganó una guerra contra dos. España lo odiaba, pero llamó la atención de Inglaterra, por alguna razón, y también la tuya. Ha mantenido una mejor estabilidad política que cualquiera de nosotros desde su guerra civil en el mil ochocientos. Es curioso.

—... Estás obsesionado, Alfred. Si no lo dejas en paz...

Él soltó una carcajada, y se giró hacia Ludwing, sonriente.

—He estado interceptando tus cartas con Italia. Supongo que no querrías que Manuel se entere, ¿no?

Estaba enfadado, pero no podía recriminarle a Alfred. Tampoco podía echarlo de su oficina, o si quiera alzarle la voz. El americano era conciente de ello y, sonriendo, orgulloso, infla su pecho y cruza sus brazos tras su espalda.

—No creas que eres el único al que le diré esto —comienza a pasearse por la oficina, curoseando los cajones y tocando los objetos decorativos—, solo eres el primero. 

Alemania prefiere sentarse, y rezar mentalmente para que Alfred se vaya. Desearía que, por una vez en su vida, se callara.

—A los europeos los quiero lejos de mi continente —dijo Alfred, y Ludwing alzó sus cejas, sorprendido, mientras que el de gafas toma una estatuilla de bronce y lo observa de cerca—, a todos ustedes. No solo a Iván, o a ti. Ya nos han causado demasiados problemas. «América para los Americanos», ya sabes. 

Alemania se quedó en su lugar, estático, tratando de comprender las intenciones de Alfred. No tenía claro si quería defender a sus compañeros de continente, o si quería ser él quien los mantuviera bajo su control. Sea como fuere, sonaba como un plan malévolo.

Sin embargo, dejó pasar los años. Creyó haber pasado de página, que ya había olvidado su amor de adolescente, y que todos sus sentimientos de amor o cariño habían quedado enterrados en el pasado. 

Pero con el transcurso de los años su distancia con el sudamericano se hacía más dolorosa, y verlo cada mes en las reuniones mundiales, y no poder hablarle con la cercanía y el cariño de antes era tan deprimente que, cuando aquella charla de borrachos con su hermano había tenido lugar, se le habían abierto los ojos. 

No extrañaba a Manuel porque alguna vez fue un buen amigo; extrañaba a Manuel porque su amor por él se había reprimido tanto en su corazón, que durante décadas había añorado volver a los viejos tiempos, para poder ser más cercano a él, y quizás llegar a ser más que simplemente «buenos amigos».

Así que arregló unas vacaciones para poder estar a su lado y hacerle saber de sus sentimientos, y Gilbert lo había apoyado yendo a vacacionar junto a Hungría para darles espacio. Al parecer, su hermano llegaría para visitar a su sobrino al cabo de una semana, por lo que Ludwing no podía tomarse demasiado tiempo para su confesión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA YA PASÓ MÁS DE UN AÑO PERDÓNNN AAAAA
> 
> No me puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que comencé a escribir este (supuesto) “one-shot”, que continuó siendo un “two-shot” y, ahora, es un “indefinido-shot”. Creo que lo haré un short fic, porque DE VERDAD tengo muchas cosas que contar y muchas ideas nuevas que se me vienen a la mente. Por eso he estado editando las etiquetas estos dos días en los que he ido terminando esta parte del fic. También tengo pensado editar la primera parte, alargarla y explayarme mejor en la perspectiva de Manuel acerca de su relación con Ludwing porque, en serio, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que escribí la primera parte, y creo que pasé de querer un fic fluff con mucho amor y brillos a uno medio angst con algunos toquecillos de escenas algo explícitas (cosa que había descartado antes, al publicar la primera parte, pero que ahora NECESITO implementar). También fui añadiendo personajes que al principio no quería, y añadí detalles de los personajes, y... Bueno, un montón de cosas. El caso es que todo ha cambiado de camino, y creo que me gusta mucho más que el que había decidido en un principio.
> 
> En fin. Nuevamente, pido perdón por este eterno descanso, pero recién hace unos días salí de mi bloqueo creativo que me ha mantenido inactiva durante mucho tiempo, y al fin pude terminar esta segunda parte de este fic que tanto amo. De verdad perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, y espero de corazón que para las siguientes partes no sea necesario que una pandemia las separe. Hasta la próxima, nos leémos ✌

**Author's Note:**

> *Aclaración: Como realmente no tenemos información sobre cuándo 'nació' Alemania/Ludwing, mi HC es que él es el Imperio Alemán, o sea, Second Reich. Pensé en esto basándome en el hecho de que SIR no murió tras su disolución, sino que siguió enfermo y herido por más tiempo, afectado por la división de sus regiones. La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo justificarme, pero ahí lo dejo yo, para que se entienda mejor la segunda parte xD


End file.
